1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a hearing device system of the type having a left hearing aid device, fashioned side-specific, to be worn behind the left ear, and a right hearing aid device, fashioned side-specific, to be worn behind the right ear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Application 0 499 699 discloses a behind-the-ear hearing aid device with a number of sound entrance ports and at least two microphones that can alternatively be attached to an amplifier, connected either individually or in parallel, by means of an electronic circuit. The directional characteristic can hereby be changed by the a electronic circuit.
To improve the directional hearing, a behind-the-ear hearing aid device is known from German PS 199 08 194 that has at least one microphone system with at least two microphones and the sound entrance port of at least one microphone is laterally aligned from the head. To improve the alignment as well as the seating of the behind-the-ear hearing aid device, a molding is provided on the housing wall (housing shell) facing the head, via which the entire hearing device housing is turned in the viewing direction of the hearing device user.
A behind-the-ear hearing aid device is known from German OS 199 25 907 that has a microphone system attached to the hearing device housing and connected with the housing via a ball joint. The microphone system can be turned in the horizontal and the vertical direction via the ball joint. A disadvantage of this known hearing aid device is the elaborate and accident-sensitive microphone system.
A hearing device with a microphone arrangement is known from German Translation 698 06 040 in which four microphones are arranged on a left ear support piece of eyeglasses and four microphones are arranged on a right ear support piece of the eyeglasses, thus in two approximately parallel straight lines.
An in-the-ear hearing aid with a microphone arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,370 in which four sound entrance ports are arranged in a straight row.